


Hiraeth

by Spencellio



Series: birds of a feather [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Autistic Alex Mercer, Autistic Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby is Not Trevor Wilson, Bobby | Trevor Wilson is a Good Friend, Coming Out, Gen, Good Person Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Homophobia, Julie Molina Is A Good Friend, Julie and Bobby share the only braincell, Luke Patterson is a good friend, Obligatory Ray adopts the band fic, Reggie Peters is a Good Friend, Starting with Alex, They're all good friends what can I say, everyone is autistic, it doesn't show up much in the beginning but it's big later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencellio/pseuds/Spencellio
Summary: Hiraeth - a nostalgic longing for a place which can never be revisitedor: Alex's coming out doesn't go as planned. The Molinas help him pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Ray Molina, Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters
Series: birds of a feather [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214357
Kudos: 24





	Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to my first fic, Lacuna, but it can also be read as a standalone! Headcanons present in that fic will be referenced in this one, but that's about as far as the connection will go. 
> 
> Things to know:  
> \- Bobby is not Trevor Wilson! Trevor is his uncle, he's lived with him and Carrie since he was 14-15  
> \- The boys are (clearly lmao) all alive in this one! 
> 
> Any spelling mistakes will be fixed in the future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Mercer comes out to his parents and finds himself kicked out of the house. With nowhere else to turn, he calls the band for help and finds himself a new home.

There were three things in life that Alex Mercer was absolutely sure of - one: growing up, his parents had loved him unconditionally, two: he was magnificently and undeniably gay, and three: he could never show his face at home ever again.

He wasn't _kicked out,_ per se. Kicked out implies intent, drive, meaning. They had never said the words, but it was clear in the way that his mother shied away from touching him, the way his father refused to look him in the eye, that he was no longer welcome. And after the fight that had preceded his impromptu exit...

He didn't remember packing his bag - it was stuffed full of God only knows what, and he prayed silently as he waked that he at least remembered to shove in his favorite hoodie. There was no way he was going back for more on his own, and he wasn't sure if he could survive school without the extra weight on his shoulders.

_School._ How ironic, worrying about school when home should have been his biggest concern.

His phone was in his hand - he wondered numbly when he had taken it out. He scrolled through his contacts, willing himself not to cry as he dialed the most recent number.

"You've got a lot of nerve skipping out on practice like this," Bobby started as soon as he answered the phone. 

He sounded vaguely annoyed, but the teasing tone was still clear in his voice. Still, after what had happened with his parents the negativity left him rattled. He sucked in a shaky breath through his teeth, willing his hands to stop shaking as he stared down at his ever-moving feet.

"You're at Julie's?"

He must have sounded as pathetic as he felt because instantly Bobby's tone became grave. The background noise quieted as the click of a closing door sounded through the receiver.

"Is everything okay, Alex? You sound like shit."

"I... I'm not going to lie to you, I've been better."

"Are you home? Are your parents giving you shit about the band again? Because Luke and I can totally come and-"

"Bobby, I'm gay."

His friend went silent. Alex continued.

"I'm gay, and I think I just got kicked out, and I don't know what to _do."_

"We're gonna come pick you up, okay? I promise we'll figure this out. Where are you?"

He recited the sign on the corner, hating the way his voice shook as he did. Bobby repeated reassurances over the phone, only stopping briefly to tell Julie that they needed to borrow her dad's car.

"It's going to be okay," he promised. "You can stay with me, or Reg or Julie or Luke, or maybe your folks will come around. No matter what happens, we've got your back. We're here gor you. We love you, okay?"

"Love you too, B," he breathed.

"We're almost there."

Sure enough, after a moment Ray Molina's car rounded the corner with Luke in the driver's seat. Alex hung up the call and slid into the back seat without a word, holding his backpack close to his chest and ignoring Reggie's concerned glances. Julie was nowhere to be seen - probably stayed behind to explain why her father's car had disappeared.

He wondered, however briefly, if Bobby had told them. It was ridiculous - Bobby would never betray his trust like that, and even if he would, he had been on the phone with him nonstop since he had first found out. But the way Reggie kept looking at him concerned him, almost as much as the way Luke hadn't even glanced in his direction.

The drive back to the Molina household was quiet. The only sound audible above the car's groaning was the occasional sniff from Alex, quickly masked by burying his face in his backpack. Once or twice, Reggie reached out to pat him on the shoulder, but seemed to think better of it and pulled back again - he heard him shift each time but, too tired to give him the go-ahead, simply ignored him.

Despite the short length of the car ride, he must have nodded off, because the next thing he knew the car door was open and Bobby was shaking him gently by the shoulder.

"Alex," he said softly. "We're here."

He nodded tiredly, sliding out of the car with his bag still hugged against his chest. Julie was waiting for them outside of the studio, pacing back and forth. She looked up as Alex shut the car door, relief overtaking her features.

"Alex," she greeted, taking a hesitant step towards him. "Are you-"

She stopped herself when she saw his face. His eyes were red, he was almost sure of it, and he must have looked as exhausted as he felt. He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile, but he was sure it came out more like a grimace.

"Hi, Julie," he said tiredly.

"Come in," she instructed, opening the doors and leading him over to the couch. He flopped back gratefully, heaving a sigh of relief.

"What happened to you, dude?" Reggie asks.

Bobby elbowed him, shooting him a look that said, _Don't push it._ Reggie stared back at him, confused.

"I just asked-"

"I think my parents kicked me out."

Reggie sucked in a sharp breath, looking pained. Luke seemed unsure of whether of he wanted to pull him into a hug or punch something. Julie knelt at his side, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Only Bobby was unsurprised, standing at Reggie's side and staring at him like he was the saddest thing in the world. Maybe he was.

"I told them that I'm gay," he continued, "and they didn't take it well. We- we had this fight and I... I don't think I can go home."

"Oh, Alex," Julie breathed.

"I'm gonna kill them."

"Luke, no-"

"No, I'm gonna kill them."

"Please don't kill my parents." His voice breaks, startling Luke just as much as it does him. The shorter boy blinks, before shoving his hands into his pockets and muttering a, "Sorry."

"We're going to figure this out, Alex," Bobby told him for the second time, sinking down onto the couch next to him. Alex let his head drop onto his shoulder, and Bobby's hand found his hair. "It's going to be okay."

"You can always stay with me," Reggie offered. "It's not the best, b ut it's better than-" his face fell. "You know."

"Your parents hate me."

"...They don't have to know."

"Okay, so Reggie and Luke are out."

"Wait, why is Luke out?" Julie asked.

"He and his mom are fighting again," Bobby explained, "so he's been staying with me for the past few days."

"I'll have to check with my dad, but you could always stay with me?"

He turns to Julie, surprised. They got along fine, but as the newest of her friends, he hadn't expected her to jump at the idea of letting him into her home.

"Carlos could sleep in my room for a little while," she continued, "or you could take the couch out here. It's not as homey, but it's comfortable enough in a pinch. I know how you prefer to be surrounded by things you're familiar with."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. You're practically family already."

Surprisingly enough, after the day he had had, it was Julie's comment about family that finally got to him. A sob tore its way from his throat, painful and raw, and he buried his face in his hands. He had cried in front of the boys before, but something about this was different. They _knew_ now, an he wasn't going to give them any chances to wonder how they missed the signs.

"You need us to give you a minute?" Julie asked softly.

He nodded hesitantly. Bobby pulled back, moving with Julie to ushers the others out of the studio. And Alex Mercer was alone.

* * *

He had long-since dried his tears by the time the door opened again. He looked up, expecting to see Reggie or Luke, and came face to face instead with Ray Molina. Julie peeked over his shoulder, looking regretful.

" _Alejandro._ I hear we need to talk?"

"Sorry, Alex," Julie apologized. "I gave him the basic rundown and he went full dad mode."

"It's fine," he said tiredly. "Hi Mr. Molina."

Ray nodded in greeting, making his way over to sit on the piano bench. Julie hovered by teh door, seemingly unsure of whether she should stay or give them some privacy. Alex sighed, waving her in.

"I want to preface this conversation by saying that I'm not saying no. I'm not going to turn you away when you clearly need help. I just want to get my facts straight."

"Okay." He hated how small he sounded, how unsure.

"First question. When your parents... When you left, were you hurt at all?"

Oh God no! They wouldn't- I mean- no!"

"Good." Ray nodded again. "Can you tell me how it happened?"

"I-" his voice wavers. He doesn't know Ray well - certainly not enough to know how he'll react - but the question doesn't seem to concern Julie, and he trusts her judgment more than his own. "I told my family that I was gay." Ray raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Alex's heart began to pound. "They didn't _throw me out,_ exactly, but they made it clear that they didn't agree with it. Made it clear that I... That I don't have a place there anymore."

Mr. Molina frowned, and Alex felt himself begin to clam up. Was he going to throw him out too? Oh God, was he going to have to sleep on the streets? He was going to die, or worse-"

"Do you have everything you need?" he asked finally.

The question caught him off guard. Was he really going to stay?

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "I kind of just threw together what I could find..."

"We'll stop by tomorrow and pick up whatever else you need. For now, it's getting late. Are you two coming with me to drop off the boys?"

They shared a panicked glance.

"I think we'll stay here," Julie answered for him. "I'll help Alex get settled in."

"Suit yourselves." Ray smacked his hands down, bracing himself on his knees as he got to his feet. On his way out, he shot Alex a reassuring smile.

Once the studio doors were safely closed again Julie pounced on him, hugging him tightly. He stiffened for a moment before hugging her back, burying his face in her shoulder. Maybe things were going to be okay after all.


End file.
